


To Witness A Murder

by kookjipao



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Suga, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Rm, Yoongi - Freeform, agust d, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, rap monster - Freeform, rapmon - Freeform, suga - Freeform, v - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookjipao/pseuds/kookjipao
Summary: “Why how lovely…” He murmured. The world got foggy in his eyes and things slurred….orPark Jimin lives with his nanny in a mansion in the Victorian era, and he has the biggest crush on the older boy Min Yoongi who lives down the street.





	To Witness A Murder

The third house on Willow Way was old and quaint. It’s shutters were simple and plain, yet not bleak. The house was yellow and inviting, almost as inviting as some of its inhabitants. Park Jimin lived in the house with his mother and father who never seemed to be home, and his nanny who was very strict and peculiar.

His nanny, Kim Seokjin, had clothes that were as black as the depths of hell, and they covered his pale neck like the black vest that covered his midnight blue button up shirt. He seldom talked, and when he did it was always to remind Jimin to be good, or not to do this or that, and with a " _tisk tisk"_ Seokjin could start or stop a frenzy. Jimin was constantly wondering what Seokjin sounded like when he wasn't reprimanding the boy, what color his hair really was as dark blue was not a natural color, (Jimin guessed red, for that was the color of the Devil’s throne and eyes and all who had red hair ought to have sold their soul to the devil, so that seemed the most logical reason) if his legs were even paler than his face….oh the questions! Jimin knew that the questions were at his disposal, he just couldn’t bring himself to ask them.

The only thing he knew about the devil-loving man that was his nanny was his eye color. It was the color of the holy water that they drank when they went to see Father Jacob's sermon in church, a true sign of the Devil. Those eyes mocked almighty God himself, and oh how Jimin wished he could see any other part of Seokjin except for those eyes that held so much blasphemy in them you could see it in his irises and pupils that defied both God and Jesus’s every word, and it just made Jimin shudder at the thought of it.

Jimin had blue eyes as well, and oh were they beautiful, as blue and as deep as the sea. His hair was pink like the cotton candy he occasionally stole from the cooks and brought to the handsome boy down the street with blonde hair, Yoongi. Jimin wasn't blasphemous like Seokjin, he dyed his dark hair vibrant pink because he loved to shine like an angel. Father Jacob would hold him after mass and press kisses to his skin after he caressed it in a dark back room of the church sometimes because he said Jimin was pretty. Father Jacob loved Jimin and his hair so obviously God did too. Father Jacob hated Seokjin, so once again obviously he was working with the devil. That's why Jimin had to be weary of Seokjin even if the older man was his caretaker. For only the devil's advocate would force Jimin to cover his pretty hair with a black shawl when the colder months befell the land in their sleet-filled glory, Father Jacob said. The Father treated Jimin good and made him feel nice in a way no one else could when he touched Jimin, so his word was most definitely the word of God by not only his position in the church but by the proof in the way Jimin felt when Father Jacob put his hands lower.

Today was a day of the summer, a day when Seokjin wore a short sleeved dress shirt and revealed his pale arms. His big blue eyes were pretty, Jimin thought, in the way the reflected the sky. Sometimes Jimin caught himself thinking that Seokjin wasn't blasphemous, that the townsfolk, and oh God, Father Jacob himself, (forgive him, for Jimin regrets these thoughts often) were wrong and Seokjin was an angel in disguise. Sometimes Jimin thought that he was the devil's right hand because he wanted to kiss the handsome older blonde boy from down the street, Min Yoongi, and Father Jacob told Jimin that he could only kiss the Father and him alone. Park Jimin sat on the lush grass behind the third house on Willow Way that his parents owned, and oh how lovely the mansion looked today.

The afternoon sun slanted through the wood planks that hung over the pergola, and the rays set the ivory and marble stone pillars ablaze with cheery light. Perhaps it was the will of God himself, but on this very beautiful day a wind that smelled so fruitful wafted through the yard. Jimin sat up, and tapped upon the shoulder of his friend and neighbor, Kim Taehyung, who in turn lifts his nose and sniffs the air.

“Why,” Taehyung proclaims, “It smells of the island that my parents visit so often! Why, they are there now! Do you smell it too, Jiminie? Oh, please say yes, I don’t want to be mad!” Jimin looks at Taehyung's blonde head and tan face that is obscured by his overgrown bangs. Green eyes stare at Jimin with both hope and worry, and Jimin speaks with both reassurance and confusion. “Tae, I smell it too! I know the cook would never prepare such a meal this fine unless mother and father were coming home, yet I see no car and we have gotten no word. Seokjin would have told me, for the only time he speaks is of news of importance. Mother and father are _always_ important!” “What could it be!” Taehyung cries, his large green eyes getting even bigger. The two boys turn to Seokjin, who sits on a wicker chair, deep blue hair gleaming in the sunlight. “Jin, do you smell that? What is it? Tis’ it cook, are mother and father bound home? Oh, they must be! How the delight! I shall get dressed in my finest silk and my best slippers-” Seokjin shifts in his wicker chair and orders, “Silence child! Your parents are not homebound, and I don’t know or quite honestly care what cook is making. Don't jump to such conclusions with so little evidence for _once_!” “But!-” Jimin begins to protest with a pout before Seokjin silences him once again. “I said no more. Be a good child and close your mouth, I don't live to entertain your ridiculous banter.” “But-” Jimin persists again, and Seokjin blows.

With a deadly stare and a quick slap to the back of each boy's head Seokjin waves them off. “Go climb the trees, children. Be happy, and let me be so as well. I need not your constant prodding about answers. If you want answers go to the library. Jimin, you father stores many an informational book there. Amuse me and read for once instead of asking such silly questions. You each know better, for you are each smart, strong, and capable boys. I would expect more, for the fact that each of you was born with a silver spoon in your mouths!” And with that Seokjin whips around.

The two boys hobble around the backyard, plucking frogs and all sorts of creatures that they deemed ‘mythical’ or ‘completely _absurdly_ unreal’ from the creek on the seventh acre that flowed into the pond on the eighth, and all the while Seokjin sat in a wicker chair on the tenth and final acre watching the boys frolic with the nonchalance of someone who was a stranger to the children.

After the boys set their catches free they stripped their clothes and swam in the pond. As Jimin floated on his back he stared at the cloudless sky. The pond and the mansion looked so lovely that day, oh how beautiful, the mansion with its open windows that fine silk flowed from, in all different colors, and the pond with rippling mirror like water that was cooling to the sun warmed skin. Taehyung called for Jimin, but Jimin was in too deep of a trance. “Why how lovely…” He murmured. The world got foggy in his eyes and things slurred….

“Jimin! Wake up! What happened, one moment you were musing about the day and the next you are silent and blank! My god, I thought the devil had taken you! You were pale and blank and looked as if you had already been taken! Oh how dead you looked! I-” “Tae,” Jimin stopped his best friend’s rambling with a flick of his hand. “I am fine, I 'twas just thinking, 'tis all. Calm yourself, you nerves took this to a place that it was not. How about we get dressed and go to the hill on the third acre. I can tell cook to make us a meal and have one of the maids bring it out.” Taehyung nods yes with a tense jerk, but seeming less scared and stressed, as if the nod has released some pressure.

The boys eat sandwiches on the hill, and sip glasses of water as the sun which had once been high in the sky dips lower. “This wasn’t lunch, ‘twas dinner!” Seokjin exclaims when he sees the two eating with a _huff_. The two boys laugh. “It appears when I was ‘dead’ we lost track of time!” Taehyung snickers at Jimin's remark. They leave the blanket and race down the hill with a joyous air about them. Taehyung pushes Jimin who laughs and rolls down the remainder of the hill, but not before grabbing Taehyung's ankle and forcing him to roll along as well.

The two boys are in a heap at the bottom of the hill with a serious case of belly laughter when the are silenced by a shadow. Kim Seokjin stands over the boys with Taehyung's widowed father, Kim Namjoon, the only person Jimin has ever seen Seokjin smile at. The usual dimple worn by the tall man is gone as he speaks to his son, replaced by a look of sadness. "Taehyung, it's time to go home."

On Sundays Jimin and Taehyung go to church dressed in their finest silks. Jimin always makes sure he looks extra pretty, as the entirety of the community gathered in the large white chapel. Pretty like nice slacks and a pressed silk shirt with nice dress shoes that matched Taehyung, because Taehyung was also pretty. He thought he looked dauper. It was a word Seokjin taught him once when he was in a good mood and would actual speak to the boy for more than a heated comment that lasted less than a minute.

Namjoon walked Taehyung to the Park mansion and tipped his hat when Seokjin rounded up the two boys for mas. “Thank you Seokjin, I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t take Taehyung to church. After his mother died I just- I don’t want to go back in there. Reminds me of when she was alive and would take him. The church doesn’t like me anyway, I was never baptised you know.” Seokjin flashes one of those rare slight smiles he saves for Namjoon and speaks with the unusually soft tone his trained voice adapts for the tall man. “‘Tis not a problem really, I enjoy not having to entertain Jimin myself.” Jimin snorts. When does Seokjin ever entertain him other than yelling at him for no reason? Seokjin sends the small boy a pointed look before continuing to speak to Namjoon who chuckles at Jimin’s attitude. “Anyway, I should be taking the children now. I assume I will see you after church? Will you be joining us for lunch or picking Taehyung up after?” Namjoon smiles at Seokjin’s expectant expression and nods. “Sure I’ll come. Surprise me with the food, aye?” He pats Seokjin before striding down the dirt road back to him and Taehyung’s house.

“They _love_ each other.” Taehyung croons in Jimin’s ear as the trio walk to church. Jimin snickers and slaps Taehyung playfully. “They are perfect for eachother,both of them being so _mean_ to us!” Jimin whisper-yells at Taehyung, leaving the taller in shambles. “What are you two on about?” Seokjin asks with an annoyed expression. “Nothing!” Both Taehyung and Jimin respond in unison. “Sure.” Seokjin sighs, letting his pretty face fall into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! Follow me on twitter @ bublyguk for update information and more! I also have an art instagram @ kookjipao :)


End file.
